


Seven Days

by yugsjae (defsweetheart)



Series: A Night To Remember [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Chaptered, M/M, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Minor Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Jackson Wang, cheesy jb, like very.... minor, sequel to say yes!!, whoop despite my tiredness from grad & 5sos im here, yugjae is main ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defsweetheart/pseuds/yugsjae
Summary: Fate came bumping into the younger... literally. What happens in a short span of one week when Yugyeom meets the recently heartbroken Youngjae?And what about prom?Sequel to Say Yes.





	1. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo ayo ayo skrrttt
> 
> hi everyone, it's me again! it's a yugjae fic!! yay, i love my soft but strong ship!  
> it's chaptered but it's short per chapter because I wanted to keep it simple and sweet.
> 
> i'll tell ya'll my life story at the end notes, but for now let's enjoy the story!

**_ D-7 to prom _ **

 

_“Ouch.”_

 

Yugyeom looked up from where he had fallen and tried to gather his thoughts quickly before gearing up to confront whoever that bumped into him. Before he could, however,

“Oh my God! I am so sorry, I’m so stupid! I’m so sorry, sorry, sorry,” the other man babbled, before standing up and giving Yugyeom a hand. “I’m really, really sorry, I’m such an idiot.”

 

Yugyeom looked at him up and down, _what a mess,_ this guy who was terribly shaking, was also holding (crumpled) flowers and _wait, is he crying?_ His thoughts were answered when Youngjae sniffled his tears and bowed while continuously apologising. Yugyeom didn’t know what to do, how to comfort a stranger who’s presumably crying because of the collision.

 

“Um, it’s alright… are you okay?” there goes his confrontation. Youngjae nodded, apologised for the last time and quickly walked away.

 

Yugyeom did not know why his heart felt funny, _almost like it’s breaking, he thinks,_  seeing Youngjae walk away in that state. The younger wanted to do something, telling him that _everything will be fine_ when he didn’t even know the whole story. His entire life had been nothing but mundane, but he knows fate had something up their sleeves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, ok this chapter is hella short I realised :/// don't worry, it gets longer, i promise!! sorry about that.
> 
> so, this week had been insane; i attended a 5sos concert - i'm still having trouble justifying paying $112 for a 55-mins concert....... N E WAYS, i've got graduation tomorrow and 5sos fansign!! my spot number is 7, hence, I can never escape GOT7 no matter what!
> 
> UPDATES for this story will come relatively fast, considering I already have it all written down, just finishing up and beta-reading. I like to write my stories first, because it is kinda my style of doing it. Also, I will feel incomplete. as you can, comments are moderated but i'll probably post it eventually, so don't be afraid to comment! 
> 
> a lil about me:  
> \- I go by the name 'D'  
> \- English is my main language but I'm not good at it either, and as mentioned in Say Yes, the last time I wrote an English Essay was a good 4 years back so I'm really rusty.  
> \- I started writing fanfiction because I got really bored, and starving from the lack of fics.  
> \- Main ships include JJP, Markjae, Markbum, Jackjae, 2young and Yugjae. Apart from JJP, the other ships are not as popular so I want to change that. I probably won't write JJP because there are many amazing JJP fics there, and I really want more fics about my other ships.  
> \- Main ult is GOT7, but I listen to other kpop groups as well (jypnation stan right here!). Currently, I am obsessed with NCT's Chenle x Jisung, ugh can't get enough of them!! 
> 
> Twitter is @jjmarkjae, which I share with my cousin but it's mostly just me. It's privatised but I'll probably accept.
> 
> Also, major thanks to my beta-readers S and Ellie!


	2. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the 2nd chapter (a little longer as promised!) enjoy!

_** D-6 to prom ** _

 

 _ **Do you know those moments when you suddenly start noticing someone so often, although they had always been there in front of you all along?**_ Yep, that's how Yugyeom felt at this very second, when he realised Youngjae was his dance partner’s best friend. Yugyeom and Bambam were in the school’s dance club, and the former had just realised Youngjae was always within Bambam’s (loud) circle of friends in school. The eldest also came to support Bambam in every showcase they had, which Yugyeom had also participated in.

 

It was just Yugyeom never actually paid attention and he too asked himself how he could have missed such an enthralling person. If he was told Youngjae’s was the Sun, he would have believed it.

 

“Oh hey… you were the guy I knocked into the other day…. Right?” Youngjae hesitantly asked. Yugyeom nodded and assured him it was fine but Youngjae quickly shook his head, “No it was not! I didn’t look at where I was going, there’s no excuse for that! How about I repay you by taking you out for a coffee or something?”

 

“Something would be nice…. I don’t really like coffee...,” seeing Youngjae face fall made the younger quickly continue, “But I love chocolate shakes though!”

* * *

 

That was how Yugyeom ended up at a cafe, which coincidentally is where his best friend Mark worked at, later that day when he was dragged to it by Youngjae.

 

“Hey hyung! Can I get my usual please? Oh, and a chocolate shake for Yugyeom-ssi here!” Youngjae requested the moment he opened the door. Mark raised his eyebrows at them while ringing their orders up, skeptical about this situation considering he had never seen Youngjae and Yugyeom interact before.

 

Yugyeom finds out that Youngjae is a year older _(“that means you have to call me hyung!”)_ and plans to be an artist in the future. The elder said he hadn't figure it all out yet, but he “somehow will…. eventually…” In his little bubble of excitement, he almost managed to spill and drop his _extra_ cup of piping hot Americano, that he ordered after finishing his first in one gulp _(does this not have some heat reflex or something_?).

 

 _I sure do hope you're a better artist than you are a waiter, hyung. Note to self; request to see his artworks soon,_ Yugyeom thought to himself.

 

In return, Yugyeom tells him all about his dream to become a professional dancer, compete in national competitions and hopefully, dance for his ultimate idol, Chris Brown (or meet him at least!)

 

As expected, Youngjae talked way more than Yugyeom, the latter found he enjoys listening to him. Despite staring at his face in an unhealthy amount because he was really, just so enchanting, like an Angel, Yugyeom manages to react at the right moments too. Before they know it, it was already close to dinner time and as much as Yugyeom wanted to walk him home, he forced himself not to, I mean he just met Youngjae right? That’d be weird.

 

_He also forced himself to ignore the strengthening fluttering of his heart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, so i was supposed to upload this yesterday (5/5/18) but i fell ill and couldn't do anything (thanks to the overwhelming excitement from the past few days lol) 
> 
> anyway, has anyone watched clips from their Seoul concerts??? it looks amazing and OH MY GOD. a mark2jae unit??????? it was like A DREAM COME TRUE!!!!!!!! hopefully, i can see them live bc i need to see my babies in person! also, i just realised its mark2jae, but i always thought youngjae was markbum's baby so like markbum's jae? by baby i mean, they baby him bc my baby needs to be PROTECTED (someone actually threw a phone to his face i got so angry), not an actual son.... i love my fave 3some.
> 
> see you guys soon!
> 
> twitter: @jjmarkjae


	3. Day 5

**_ D-5 to prom _ **

 

“He bumped into me the other day and wanted to buy me a drink to apologise,” Yugyeom briefly explain to Mark at lunch the next day.

 

Jaebeom, another of Yugyeom’s best friend and also Mark’s boyfriend, joined them at the table and asked, “Who are we talking about?”

 

“Youngjae? He comes to the cafe almost everyday and orders an Americano to go, that kid always looks like he is always in a rush to get somewhere,” Mark answered. He then gave his boyfriend a chaste kiss on the lips, which Jaebeom gladly accepted.

 

“Oh Jinyoungie’s friend Choi Youngjae? I’ve heard a lot about him, Jinyoung gloats about him a lot. Heard he’s got a voice of an Angel too,” Jaebeom pointed out, “Why Yugyeom-ah, you interested?” He smirked.

 

“What? No, what makes you say that?” Yugyeom perplexed.

 

“Maybe because your whole face and ears got extremely red since the beginning of this conversation,” Mark ( _unnecessarily_ , Yugyeom decided) commented.

 

“That’s what I was about to say babe, you read my mind,” Jaebeom agreed and they both leaned in for a kiss, _a longer one this time_ , much to Yugyeom’s disgust.

 

“Gross! We’re in school for goodness sake, so please keep it PG. Thank you very much,” Yugyeom complained, losing his appetite by the second. “WAIT! A voice of a what now?” Wow, delayed reaction much?

 

Jaebeom, obviously pissed his make out session got rudely interrupted, no less by the third wheel, explains, ”Jinyoung always mentioned how good of a singer Youngjae is, but didn't manage to get into choir because he wasn't thoroughly prepared and didn't get to sing much due to his anxiousness. I mean who doesn't prepare a song at the very least?” Mark smacked him on the shoulder for being rude, which earned a pout from his victim.

 

_Maybe that was why he was crying... What's with the flowers though?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter! a little (gross!!!) markbum in here. gosh, i love markbum so much and i feel like they would be really lowkey very cheesy :////
> 
> i've already completed the story and will finish uploading it by the end of this month!
> 
> feel free to leave comments, kudos and follow me on twitter if ya wanna!! twitter: jjmarkjae


	4. Day 4

_** D-4 to prom ** _

 

The next time Yugyeom saw Youngjae was when the latter dropped Bambam off for their dance practice. Even though all their showcases are over and there were no other upcoming ones, the 2 younger boys still come to practice because duh, practice makes perfect, right?

 

Yugyeom knows Youngjae was not EXTREMELY attractive, but he may have lingered his eyes on Youngjae (or his ass) when he was leaving, a second too long, because Bambam notices and being the overly curious self he is, decided to interrogate him.

 

“So Youngjae-hyung, huh?” Bambam started.

 

“Huh?” Yugyeom unnaturally acted like he did not know what he was talking about, but Bambam wasn’t gonna let him get away with it. _Gosh, how bad of an actor can Yugyeom be?_

 

“You know what I’m talking about. If you are thinking about making a move, now it's not the right time buddy,” Bambam cautioned.

 

“What do you mean?” the younger wondered.

 

“Let's just say he recently got rejected,” the Thai proceeded to start stretching, leaving Yugyeom with his own thoughts.

 

_What? Who would reject someone like him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this chapter is realllllly short but i promise the next one is much longer! i'm trying to write longer chapters/fics for my future fics but my thought process is short and sweet, hence, the short chapters!
> 
> twitter: jjmarkjae


	5. Day 3

_** D-3 to prom ** _

 

It was three days to prom, and Yugyeom had no date. He was planning to go without one, but with the sudden appearance of Mr Sun himself, he had changed his mind. He wanted to ask him out, but Bambam did say he just got rejected…. It’s definitely not the right time. He sighed, he hasn’t even met Youngjae for long, nor even had full proper conversations with him except for that time at the cafe, yet he’s craving for some time, doing anything, with the elder.

 

After school, Bambam asked him out to the the arcade and to his pleasant surprise _(YES! His prayers were answered)_ , Youngjae was there too.

 

2 hours in and Bambam excused himself to the washroom, Yugyeom and Youngjae played in comfortable silence, with the former stealing glances at the other. The way Youngjae’s eyes are so, so focused, it almost hurts to look because you’re scared of disturbing in any way, or how he laughs so fully, you can’t help but laugh too. _I mean have you seen anyone laugh with his entire heart?_

 

The both of them then went to sit down at the arcade bar, ordering themselves some drinks when Youngjae voiced out, “Hey, how long has Bambam been gone?”

 

Right, Bambam existed.  Just then, they both got a text and talking about the devil, it read: **Sorry guys! Had to leave because of an emergency! Go enjoy yourselves though!**

 

Yugyeom and Youngjae looked at each other, and the elder shrugged, challenging the younger to a game of Dance Dance Revolution. Unknowingly to him though, Yugyeom got an extra text: **You’re welcome. ;)** Damn, that ass-

 

“Yugyeom come on! I wanna beat your ass at something for once!” Youngjae exclaimed, not knowing his fate of DDR against an actual trained dancer.

* * *

“So are you going to prom?” Youngjae inquired, once they both settled in McDonald’s for a cheap yet filling dinner.

  
“Uh.. yeah, I’m going solo though,” Yugyeom replied.

 

“Oh…. do you want to go with me?” the other asked, head down and ready for rejection, just like his first.

 

Yugyeom, sensing his hesitation and discomfort, _finally_ put two and two together and realised Youngjae got rejected as a **date** to prom, it only made sense. And of course, the younger didn’t want to give him the same heartbreak, nor would he ever want to. He felt like he never want to make the older sad again, at any cost or on purpose. He wants to make him happy, wants to see him smile. He wanted to do whatever the elder wanted; travel around the world or get a dog although he hates pets.

 

_Oh my God, is he in love?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! happy mid-week!
> 
> thank you for reading if you've read this far into the story, it's not dramatic or angsty whatsoever but yugjae isn't! they're the softest ship i luv them uwu
> 
> also, if you guys didnt know, this story is a sequel to my first story based off TWICE's song, Say Yes, and it's a 2young fanfic so I'd suggest you read it first if you're a little confused with the backstory! 
> 
> link here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475615
> 
> thank you for the kudos, it encourages me a lot! feel free to leave them, comments or follow me on twitter: @jjmarkjae! i'm not sure how to link it directly but ya HAHAHA
> 
> have a great week ahead!


	6. Day 2 (Youngjae's POV)

_** D-2 to prom (Youngjae’s POV) ** _

The night before prom, Youngjae thought to himself why he even bothered to ask Yugyeom as his date. He didn’t even lay out his pros and cons before asking, he just decided to go in for the kill and asked. They barely just met and didn’t know each other well.

 

 _I guess I just felt lonely, I did NOT want to show up to prom alone. Everyone had dates and everyone knows I got rejected… God, that’s still so embarassing._ Youngjae groaned and covered his face with a pillow.

 

Oh so what happened with him and Jinyoung, you wonder?

 

After that dreadful day, Youngjae decided to act like everything was normal. At the lunch table, he just talked to everyone else (and Jinyoung) like absolutely nothing happened. Other times, he just avoided Jinyoung if he knew it’d just be the both of them alone. You know… like everything’s _normal._ As hard as it was for Youngjae to avoid Jinyoung (because they did go everywhere together), the former tried even harder to act like everything’s fine, although his friends know it isn’t. He knows Jinyoung wanted to talk to him but he really, really tries hard to avoid talking to him directly.

 

Nonetheless, he has a date now. With someone he doesn’t know, but it’s a mix of desperation as well as loneliness, with a sprinkle of rejection. But he enjoys being with Yugyeom, he’s surprisingly awkward but comfortable to talk to and being with Yugyeom definitely beats going alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little 2young goodness... i decided to finish up the fic today because there wasn't any point in keeping it unposted! twitter: jjmarkjae


	7. Day 1

_** D-1 to prom ** _

 

“Hey hyung, do you want to meet my other friends later? I figured I could introduce you guys first instead of doing it tomorrow you know, to get used to it? It’s okay if you don’t want to -,” Yugyeom asked and before he could continue, Youngjae nodded his head, “Oh no I don’t mind at all! Maybe it’s better this way.”

 

They were sitting side by side in comfortable silence at a cafe (a different one where Mark works at) while waiting for the lovebirds to come.

 

“Hey, um what are you wearing tomorrow?” Yugyeom queried.

 

“Uh just the normal black suit and tie, didn’t really think about it. Why? Do you want us to match?” Youngjae answered, and secretly hoped they would match, that’d be cute.

 

“Yeah I don’t mind, what should we match in?” Yugyeom agreed. They both decided on matching their ties, because that was the only thing they had in common, even if it’s in different shades of the same colour.

 

Soon enough, Mark and Jaebeom came and they exchanged pleasantries. Mark and Youngjae knew each other but the younger didn’t know the other was Yugyeom’s best friend. Also…

 

“Wait Jaebeom? Do you know who Park Jinyoung is?” Youngjae asked, which Jaebeom nodded to and the former continued, “I think he was trying to set the both of us up? Because we both liked music or what not.” Markbum found that funny, the other two felt awkward… one was because his friend tried to set him up with someone already in a relationship and the other harbouring a huge crush for the first.

 

Mark explains that not everyone knew about Markbum’s relationship, considering they were already best friends since Jaebeom was born and eventually, they grew to love each other. With that, Jaebeom took the opportunity to side hug Mark even more than he already was and kissed the side of his head. They decided to not publicly announce they’re dating but won’t deny it if someone asks. _Jinyoung probably didn’t know Jaebeom was taken already._

 

The four of them were naturally comfortable with each other, and before they know it, it’s already 8pm. They decided to go for dinner and a nearby Italian restaurant where they all agreed to go Dutch. Jaebeom did pay for Mark though, as _a caring boyfriend thing_ , he claimed and Yugyeom resisted the urge to pay for Youngjae although he _really_ wants to but did not want to come up weird.

 

As they bid their goodbyes, Yugyeom felt bittersweet having to leave Youngjae, but really happy when he realises that they are going to prom together.

 

_It’s definitely going to be A Night to Remember._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> markbum's back again in all its cheesy glory LOL
> 
> twitter: [jjmarkjae](https://twitter.com/jjmarkjae)


	8. D-DAY

_** D-DAY ** _

 

Youngjae agreed to pick Yugyeom up considering the younger’s house was nearer to school. What the younger didn’t expect though, was to be riding to school. No, not on a motorcycle but a bicycle. Yes, a bicycle.

 

“Yeah um… yeah I can explain..” Youngjae started, scratching the back of his head, to which Yugyeom just shook his head, went on to sit on the bicycle and shouted, “I’m cycling us there! Come on, we don’t want to be late!” _The elder definitely isn’t going to tell him the real reason why they’re going to prom on the bicycle._

 

Once they’ve reached school, they quickly went in and joined their friends. Jackson and Bambam went together, once the younger had the guts (finally!) to ask Jackson to prom and the elder screeched, yes screeched, and now they're both as disgustingly in love with each other.

 

Another couple grossly but subtlety in love with each other were Yugyeom’s friends; unfortunately for them, their cover is blown. How? When Jaebeom asked Mark to go to prom, he did not take into consideration how _public_ his promposal was. He realised a while after that doing it in the middle of the school field after Jaebeom scored a goal and rushed to the sidelines where Mark stood, ogling, and asking him to prom out of sheer happiness (they were going together anyways, they're dating!), was quite a public scene. Nonetheless, Mark said yes and everyone cheered. Did I mention Jaebeom was a musician? Scoring a goal on the field with two left feet is definitely a feat for him. No wonder he was very ecstatic. Also, guess who were prom kings?

 

Two thumbs up and it's pointing to those guys.

 

Now, as for **Park Jinyoung** … he went solo. You heard it right. Now, here's the twist... the only person he wanted to go to prom with, he rejected. Why is that so, you ask? Well, I could say he was the typical “Straight As” student, whose parents would think a relationship would be too much of a distraction, especially if it’s a guy. When Youngjae asked him, all he could think about were his parents’ inevitable disgust and disapproval. If he were to Say Yes, Hell would have broken loose. He was so, so scared at the beginning, hence, having to reject Mr Sunshine.

 

But there he stood in the dark, looking at what could've been his and Youngjae’s night. In hindsight, he has to admit Yugyeom and Youngjae looked good together, but it makes him nauseous. _So, so nauseous,_ he couldn't do it anymore, so he left an hour into prom, citing he was really bored and _just_ wanted to go home. Now all he felt was regret, of what could have been, but life was just _so_ unfair, and the worst part was Jinyoung allowing himself to be so unfair to... himself.

 

As for Yugyeom and Youngjae… it almost felt like a fairytale for them. They had danced, ate and laughed their hearts out. The last dance was a slow song and they both awkwardly stood together on the dance floor. You would think Yugyeom being an experienced dancer would know how to slow dance, but he suddenly had two left feet and a pounding heart which obviously means he had stepped on Youngjae’s feet once or twice ( _many_ times). The elder just laughed and took the lead as they both swayed in sync halfway through the song.

* * *

 

_(Youngjae’s POV)_

 

As it ends, like all good things are, Youngjae looked around at his friends; Jackson and Bambam dancing very awkwardly, not because they were nervous but Jackson has just really bad hand-eye coordination. In the middle of the floor stood Mark and Jaebeom, looking at each other like they are the only two in the room, their love for each other so abundant and so evident in their eyes - and Youngjae could only hope to have someone like that in the future.

 

But when he finally looked at Yugyeom, he realised that as much as he had no freaking clue what the future holds, he knew that no matter what, he wanted the latter to be by his side. He did have a spark with Jinyoung, but it’s much more different and refreshing with Yugyeom. He doesn’t know what it is yet but one thing he can guarantee is that he wanted to learn every little thing about Yugyeom, because he knew there was so much more to him, on top of what he had learnt the past week.

 

As Youngjae leaned his head on the younger’s chest and closed his eyes, he finally understood love. He knows the hope he had, that _someone_ could be Yugyeom, but while his heart had belong to someone else, he wants to move on and allow his heart to belong to Yugyeom instead. He’s not in love with the younger yet ( _it’s too soon for his broken heart,_ he thinks), but he’s willing to try. He is willing to do everything and anything, as long as Kim Yugyeom is right beside him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it, that's the fic.
> 
> i have about 4 more loose fics coming so stay tuned for that! if plans don't change, there will be a one-shot on the 24th and a chaptered one on the 31st! ;) 
> 
> in the meantime, feel free to leave kudos, comments or give a follow on twitter: [jjmarkjae](https://twitter.com/jjmarkjae)
> 
> thank you all for reading, i hoped you guys enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it! if you don't know, this is a sequel to another one of my [fics!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475615)


End file.
